Curse of Corvinus
by Triple Three
Summary: Alexander Corvinus, the most powerful Immortal in existence, is uncertain what the future will bring for him and his sons. He lives his life as a powerful warlord who acts out of love for his sons, his wife and for humanity. But what if those ideals suddenly collapse?


**Hello to all. I have made a little story about my favorite Underworld figure: Alexander Corvinus. It was a pit we didn't see much of him in the films, but now we can all speculate about the extent of his powers and abilities. Please enjoy the story and please review. I would really appreciate that. **

**I shall update soon.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Victor's blood boiled as he saw the entire village being overrun by the Werewolves. He cursed as he saw how several victims started to change into Werewolves themselves.

"What are your orders, my lord?" One of his lieutenants asked.

"Ride out with our full force!" Victor growled. "Wipe those savage animals out once and for all. Burn the bodies. In fact, burn down the whole village."

The lieutenant saluted.

"At once, my lord."

Victor drew his sword and stormed forwards, leaving the safety of the forest and into the open field. There was the sound of a horn behind him, followed by war shouts and thundering hoofs of dozens of horses.

The werewolves howled and growled as they saw the armored Vampires arriving. One of them ran towards Victor and jumped at him but was split in two by his sword.

The Vampires rode through the small streets, killing anyone, Werewolf and men alike. Then they threw torches, creating fire everywhere. But the fires spread slowly because of the snow.

When most of the village was burning and every non-Vampire was dead, the men started to cheer. All of them, except Victor.

"Another village." He muttered. "How many more until we stop those animals?"

He sighted as he calmly rode through the half-burned village.

Suddenly his eye fell on something. He thought he saw movement in a house to his right.

He immediately drew his sword.

"Who is there? Come out! Now!" He yelled.

He knew it wasn't a Werewolf, if it was it would've already attacked him by now, so it must've been a survivor.

Victor cursed as no one came out. He dismounted and walked to the house when suddenly a hooded figure came out.

Victor stopped and looked at him.

"Show me your face." He demanded.

The man removed his hood and Victor looked at him. The man had snow-white hair, sea-blue eyes and a small smile around his lips. He had a short beard and his short hair was combed backwards.

"Such authority." His soft voice said.

"Are you bitten?" Victor asked, preparing his sword to decapitating the man if he made any wrong move.

The man shook his head.

"They tried. They came to me with hungry toot and sharp claws. I had to kill them." He spoke calmly, yet there was a small tremor in his voice, as if it saddened him that he had to kill them. "They are at peace now."

Victor looked at him slightly confused. Anyone who was able to kill a Werewolf usually was proud of it. This man seemed to be ashamed that he had to do it. Victor started to think this wasn't just an ordinary man. Yet he wasn't a Vampire either. Victor would've known if he was.

"Who are you?" Victor asked annoyed.

"Oh, I have many names." The man said.

Victor waited a few seconds, but the man remained silent.

"Fine." Victor snorted. "Then you can die and rot in a nameless grave."

He jumped forwards and swung his sword in the intention of killing the man swiftly. However, before the sword could reach its destination it stopped. As if it was trapped in stone. Victor looked at it in disbelief and growled out of frustration when he tried to move his sword but couldn't. It was stuck in midair, centimeters before the man's face.

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that. Not yet anyway…" The man's voice didn't raise, yet Victor sensed treat in the old man's words.

The man raised his hand and Victor was hurled back several meters. He hit a stone wall and was pinned against it by an unseen force. He tried to break free but any attempts were unsuccessful. He stared at the man who slowly glided in his direction.

Such force! He had never felt any like it before in his long life.

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time awe-stricken.

"In this village I was known as Berric the healer. You however, might know me as Alexander Corvinus, duke of the ancient House Corvinus and father to your liege, Marcus Corvinus."

Victor's eyes widened as he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time: fear.

Victor knew Alexander Corvinus. Every Immortal knew Alexander Corvinus, the first, the eldest and the most powerful of them all.

"You there! Unhand lord Victor this instant!" Someone yelled.

Both Victor and Alexander looked up to see the Death Dealers, crossbows in hand and aimed at Alexander.

Alexander made an uninterested hand gesture, as if he chased away an annoying fly.

There was a shockwave of immense power that literally swept away the Death Dealers. Both Vampires as their horses flew through the skies, all of them death before hitting the ground.

"Vampires…" Alexander shook his head. "You could be so much more, yet you choose to be as bloodthirsty as the beasts you hunt upon. At least they cannot control their savage nature."

Alexander nodded and the force field restraining Victor disappeared. He fell on the snow.

"If you're going to kill me, then just do it." He spitted his words out. Victor was a very practical man. And although he never lost a single battle in both his mortal live as in his Immortal one, he made himself no illusions: if Alexander wanted to kill him, he would die. He had lost this battle.

"Don't worry. I am not going to kill you. I have other uses for you." Alexander said.

Victor looked up.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you want. I want to bring an end to the Werewolves' continued aggression towards humans. If Vampires and Werewolves want to exterminate each other so desperately, fine. But I cannot tolerate that human lives are lost in the crossfire."

"Then why don't you stop them yourself?" Victor asked. Having felt the immense power Alexander has first hand, he didn't doubt that he could annihilate the entire Werewolf species single-handedly if he desired.

"It are not the Werewolves I am worried about. It's about their patriarch. Their ancestor. My son. William."

At hearing that name Victor slowly stood up.

"What about him?" He asked with eagerness in his voice. Ever since that magnificent beast escaped him, and almost killing him in the process, he had hunted him from one end of the land to the other.

"I know where he is. I know how you can end his reign of destruction."

"And what do you want in return for this knowledge?" Victor asked suspicious.

"I want you to kill my son." Alexander answered. "Because I… because I can't." He sighted. "Despite everything he still remains my son. My dear son…" A tear rolled over his cheek, disappearing in his beard. "I could never harm my own blood."

Victor looked at the man with disgust. How could someone with so much power be so weak and pathetic? But Victor did look forward to the prospect of killing William.

"Done." Victor said eagerly. "I shall kill him for you. I shall wipe out his entire species."

Alexander nodded and handed him a small scroll. It was a detailed map of the area and Williams lair was clearly marked in the hills.

"Marcus will probably do everything in his considerable power to stop you." Alexander said.

"Let him try. He is no treat to me." Victor said while examining the map closely. Then he realized something.

"If I kill him, do all of the Vampire species die with him?" He asked.

Alexander looked curious at Victor and wondered why he would think that. He then realizes that it was a clever bluff from his son Marcus. He almost wanted to say that it was a lie when he hesitated. If he would tell that, Victor would kill him. Although that that was generally a good thing he already was responsible, albeit indirectly, for the death of one of his sons. He did not want to be responsible for the death of another.

"There is a possibility to that effect, yes." He said.

Victor looked slightly disappointed, but then he nodded.

"Yet do not underestimate him." Alexander said. "He is, after all, of my blood."

Victor growled.

"Does he have the same powers you have." He asked, slightly worried. Did Marcus hide them for all that time? Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to unleash them?

But Alexander shook his head.

"He once could have inherited my powers, but not anymore. Only pure-blooded Immortals can achieve such a clarity of mind to master them. Marcus can no longer reach such enlightenment since he is a Vampire, a species whose only incentive is blood. Besides that it takes decades to learn and centuries to perfect. My son is not so patient. Neither of them were."

Victor looked at him.

"So Vampires can't learn this?"

"No." Alexander said. "But even without that he will always be stronger then you, Victor. He was the first of your kin. He is your leader by right and by blood. You may belief otherwise, but he is stronger. Never forget that when you move against my son."

Victor smirked, but made a mental note to himself not to underestimate Marcus.

"What if he insists on letting William live? His love for that mindless animal is becoming a nuisance at best."

"If he forces you to imprison William instead of killing him, I suggest you will go to an architect and order him to build a prison for him."

Victor looked at him in disgust.

"You want me to crawl to a filthy mortal for aid?"

"Yes." Alexander calmly said, ignoring Victor aversion. "If you take the time to know humans you will discover that they are far more than you think they are. They might be mortal, but the things they achieve on such a short lifespan is truly stunning. They are not the uninteresting cattle you make of them. Besides, what do you have against humans exactly? If I remember correctly, you yourself were once a mortal. Until my son offered you Immortality."

Victor growled. He didn't like it to be remembered at that fact.

"Whatever you decide, do it quickly. William must be stopped at all costs. Imprisoned or otherwise."

Alexander then turned around and walked away, leaving Victor wonder how he survived an encounter with such a powerful being.


End file.
